Crimson Love
by Malfoyy
Summary: Naruto has waited for so long to hear Sasuke say three certain words which he believes Sasuke will never say. SasuNaru one-shot. Rated T for self-mutilation PLEASE READ :


_**Crimson Love**_

_From this blade falls the crimson rain, _

_let it wash away these sorrows and this pain._

_A broken heart like shattered glass_

_Is all that's left of the past_

He stood there, blade in hand, staring at the red puddle forming beneath him. The pain was sweet and he laughed. He found himself placing the sharp object against his flesh once more. A little deeper now...and another one right above it. He held his tan arm above his head. The warm liquid trickled down his arm and onto his face. A smile twitched at his lips as the wondrous feeling enveloped him.

A knock on the door interrupted his temporary release. He pulled down the sleeves of his jacket and sighed. He could feel the blood on his wrists but ignored it and answered the door. A pale boy stood and glared at the blonde one inside.

"Your very late dobe." He stated in an obviously annoyed tone.

He smaller boy looked at the clock on the wall and gave the ivory-skinned boy his signature fake smile. He slipped his hands behind his back and laughed.

"Sorry Sasuke-teme! I'll be right out." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and closed the door.

Bandages were already waiting in the small bathroom so he grabbed them and wrapped his self-inflicted wounds in a hurry. It wasn't too good but it would at least stop the blood from seeping through his sleeves.

Opening the door, he plastered that same fake smile back on his face and greeted his best friend and rival.

"Hello!" He said. "Overslept. Let's hurry teme!"

He broke out into a sprint and fled his lonely apartment.

Naruto stopped short as soon as he entered the training grounds, causing the slightly larger boy to crash into him, and sending them both to the ground.

"Hey, watch it dobe!" Sasuke scolded.

The young blonde's face was as red as tomato, seeing as Sasuke's face was just centimeters from his. Sasuke's warm breath smelled like roses laced with honey to Naruto.

"Uh, teme..." He started. "No one is here."

Sasuke looked around and smiled. Of course no one was there. It was a Saturday evening, and no one trained on Saturdays, not even Lee.

"I know." The older boy stated with a seductive tone. He still had not gotten off of the blonde.

"So, will you get off of me now?" Naruto asked, trying to break free of Sasuke's hold on him, but to no avail.

Naruto was graced with another one of Sasuke's rare smiles. Dark ebony eyes looked deep into ocean blue. His expression softened as he leaned closer to Naruto's sun kissed face. Their lips touched and a rush of emotions exploded in Naruto's mind. The Uchiha did not pull away, and his tongue begged for entrance at Naruto's bottom lip. A tear escaped Naruto's eye as he granted access, deepening the kiss.

For so long he had waited for his precious Sasuke to kiss him. For three unbearable years and he finally couldn't take it anymore, his smoldering emotions causing him to turn to self-mutilation to escape the feeling.

_Love is all I need_

_Love is all I need_

_Keep me here, in your arms_

_Tell me how to heal this heart_

_You are here_

_You are here_

The blonde gasped when Sasuke pinned him to the ground with much more force than necessary. The open wounds found their way through the gauze and through the jacket, making Sasuke stop. He stared in horror at the blood and wondered if it was because of him. Tearing off the orange jacket, he inspected the arm. He glared at the wrap as if willing it move on its own and tore it off, revealing rows of straight cuts along Naruto's wrist.

"What the hell did you do dobe!" Sasuke practically screamed in the poor boy's face.

Naruto stared at the bloody mess that was his arm and sighed. The truth obviously couldn't be hidden when their was this kind of evidence.

"I did it." He confessed solemnly. "The other arm too."

Sasuke inspected the blonde's other wrist and shook his head. "Naruto, why?"

Naruto huffed. "Hmph. Why do you care teme?" That was a very stupid question considering Sasuke had basically just confessed love for Naruto with a kiss.

"Because dobe. I care about you."

_Show me now_

_What I need_

_This blade cannot replace the fragments_

_That are left of this soul_

_Break away_

_Break away_

Naruto blushed and gave Sasuke a genuine smile and a peck on the cheek. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that teme."

Sasuke sighed. "But why did you do it?"

Naruto stared deep into the ebony eyes of the raven-haired boy. Concern had overtaken the gorgeous midnight orbs. "Because, I didn't think you loved me. You always called me names like dobe and you were always so cold. I tried not to let it bother me. I really tried!" Tears streaked the sun kissed skin, crustal rain in golden skies.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "I love you dob-Naruto. I really do. I always have. I'll never let you feel that pain again." His words were authentic, sincere, and it only made Naruto cry more. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and Sasuke leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his dobe's lips.

The sat there for a moment, completely ignoring the blood getting on Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke once more. "I love you too teme. I'll never do again, I swear."

They locked lips once more and sighed.

"Come on Naruto. I'll get those wounds all fixed up." Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet.

With the sun setting behind the villiage, they walked home hand in hand and smiling.

_I need you now_

_I need your heart _

_And your voice_

_Love is all I need_

_Love is all I need_

**A/N-Thanks for reading my SasuNaru one-shot. I wrote the poem that was used with my fanfic. It's called "Crimson Love", like the title of this fic. Please review with your thoughts.**

**-Sara**


End file.
